tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratchet Is Awake
Log Title: Ratchet Is Awake Characters: First Aid, Ratchet, Scales, Stormfront Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: August 29, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP? Summary: Ratchet had been kept in a medical coma after being attacked, but now it's time to wake him up and bring him up to speed. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:30:13 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.' It's pretty quiet in the medical center. Everybody's been cleared from quarantine except Imager. And, er, technically Omega Supreme, but he doesn't really fit inside the building. Things are a lot calmer, with the medics drifting about on their duties. Scales herself is catching a nap, curled up on a high shelf. Stormfront has come into the medical bay. His footsteps are careful and quiet, making it surprising how silently the larger mech can move. He walks around, looking to see who was still there and which medics were present. Turning with some purpose, he goes to check on Ratchet. Dark optics narrow slightly as he takes in the still form of the head medic. Even when he was pretty much passed out at his desk from overwork, he was never so still. And despite his acerbic vocalizer and -cheerful- disposition, he was sure that there were many in the base unhappy to know Ratchet's current state. Scales stirs and yawns, uncurling to stretch on her shelf and peer down at the people below. Seeing Stormfront below, she gets a grin before launching herself down at the mech, claws out. >> Scales misses Stormfront with Pounce. << >> Stormfront succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scales. << Stormfront turns just in time to see scales attacking. He quickly spins to 'snag' the little dragon from the air. A smile appears on his face as he gives her a very gentle snug and then offers her a shoulder to climb onto. "I forget how much smaller you are it seems now. How is our patient?" Scales clambers on up. "It's not my fault you got bigger." She looks at the monitors and sighs. "I'm gonna hafta wake him up soon. Or Inferno is. Somebody. After a while, it's either wake him up or long-term stasis, and I'd really rather not the stasis." Her tail flicks back and forth. "You were gonna ask about gettin' somebody to go for his hands, right? Hear back from anybody?" Stormfront says, "I've spoken to Jazz, left word for Backblast and Jazz has some other operatives. If they're still around, we'll find them. Still think ripping off Pharma's hands would be the most satisfying. What....what about waking him up to see how he is doing. Or perhaps he can give us some information on the one who attacked him." Scales nods. "Yeah, I guess. At least there's people workin' on it, right?" She suits action to word and springs off Stormfront's shoulder to glide over to Ratchet. Stormfront moves so that he can see what's going on. There's a bit of relief that Red Alert isn't here for what they're doing. Besides getting in trouble, there was a slight chance Ratchet might react badly. So better for it to be quiet while this is done. Scales double-checks everything to make sure there's nothing that'll interfere, then reactivates Ratchet. She's probably going to be the first thing he sees given how close she has to be to do it. >> Ratchet is reactivated by Scales.<< Stormfront says, "Do you think the lobotomy worked scales? I know you said there wasn't much we could do about his personality," There is a low whirring as Ratchet's systems slowly come back online. His chest shield slides up over his face, projecting heads-up displays of all his self-diagnostic results as his sky-blue optics flicker and then remain on. Still in a daze, he reads the damage reports and frowns in confusion. He lowers the shield and glances at Scales before bringing his wrists up where he can look at them. Luckily for Stormfront the larger issue of Ratchet's missing hands distracts him. "What?" he asks in dull surprise. "What happened?" Scales settles in on Ratchet's shoulder, crossing her paws. "That weird ninja bot attacked you. There's security video if you -really- wanna know the details, but the main thing is she cut some pieces off to keep you from bein' up an' about." Stormfront looks at Ratchet and moves forward. He adopts the gravest of facial expressions. Which...looks alot like one of Ultra Magnus' looks. "Easy old friend. Scales has been caring for you as well as the other Autobot medics since the attack. I am Stormfront. You knew me when I was younger. You've been unconscious for 1000 years...." >> Scales succeeds with her generic combat roll on Stormfront. << Scales actually swings her long tail to smack Stormfront for that one. First Aid heads into the medical center once he heard Ratchet may be awakening "He's up? Good." he sounds relieved, letting Scales as the doctor in charge take control. "How is he doing?" that concern comes back to the Protectobot's voice. Ratchet tries to sit up in alarm as his vitals go crazy. "Now what happened? I've been out for how long?" Scales shifts to grip better as Ratchet moves, claws clinging. "No, no.. Dusty's just bein' a little stinker. It's been a little over a week." Stormfront's optics widen is shock. "Scales, I believe that Ratchet can perfectly well see that I am not precisely Dust Devil. I know you are only trying to protect him from the truth. I -AM- Stormfront, bearer of the matrix in the future. So it is probably difficult to believe that it really has only been over a week and that a weird device yanked me from the future." First Aid nods "Yeah its a long story but its been about a week. Dust Devil is a version of himself from the future but he's still our Dust Devil, right?" GAME: Ratchet PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Ratchet growls, "Now's not the time for games, Dust Devil. Now, what happened to my hands, and how can I get them back... so I can wring Dust Devil's neck?" Scales curls around Ratchet's shoulder, settling again after the sudden shift earlier. "The ninja ran off with them. But there's people out looking for her, like Jazz. I was hoping we'd have 'em back before we had to get you up, but.." She shrugs. Ratchet would know the problems with that if he took a moment to think it over. Stormfront chuckles warmly at the threat. Which is what he hoped to get instead of the immediately stress of his hands. "We'll get them back. I know there are some replacement hands that could be used for now but it wasn't sure if you wanted to try adapting to those or just wait for us to try and get your hands back first. How are you feeling?" First Aid nods "Our best are on it. We'll have those hands back as soon as possible. Its good to see you back." Ratchet frowns. "Yeah. I guess give me some standard hands until I can get my own back. I won't be able to do microsurgery as well, but it's better than not being able to open my own bottles of engex!" Scales nods and looks over at First Aid, since the full-sized mech can reach the proper shelves without climbing them. Besides, the little dragon is all comfy now. She taps a paw on Ratchet. "Better not be drinkin' till you're cleared. You know better." First Aid is immediately heading to the shelf getting what they need. "Just take it slow an easy I'd keep to the lowgrade for a bit until your circuits reset." Stormfront is standing back behind the others and mouths/pantomimes getting Ratchet a drink of something later. Hopefully he's sneaky enough that the other medics don't notice. "Yeah, yeah, I know!" Ratchet grouses. "Just give me a spare pair of Ironhide's hands for now," he scowls. "And help me sit up - I've been layin' here long enough." Glancing down at his body, he at last notices it's gleaming white. "And really? Everything going on and you decide to detail my armor?" Scales hehs. "Dust Devil cleaned up your outsides," she tells him. "He ended up stuck in here for a bit.. before running off an' having, uh, that happen to him." She waves at Stormfront. Ratchet scowls. "What DID happen to him? More time travel garbage? I swear..." he grumbles. First Aid shakes his head. "Paradoxes, legt right and center. I swear I think anymore the space-time continuum is held together with duct tape and sticky tack." Stormfront pretends to be busy doing.....something else when he starts to realize the more cosmetic of the changes done to him. "I have it on good authority that bailing twine was also used..." Scales waits for First Aid to return with the hands, then scuttles down Ratchet's arm to work on attaching one. "So, are you gonna switch back later, or are you jus' gonna be stuck in fast forward now?" she asks in Stormfront's general direction. Ratchet harrumphs. "I wouldn't be at all surprised," he scowls. "Just give me nice, linear cause and effect." He turns back to Stormfront. "You! Go back where you come from. You're just Dust Devil, but taller. I hate to say it, but I prefer the original." He holds still as Scales attaches one hand, flexing it as soon as she's through. Grumpy or not, he gives Scales an appreciative smile when he sees it's working as he once again has opposable thumbs. First Aid returns with the hands heading oer to scan ratchet for hand fitting. THis all seems normal to him "Well, we have what we have. Im glad to have Dust Devil with us no matter what form he takes." Stormfront frowns at the question. Especially after the recent information given to him, he forces a smile. "I...I am sure things will go back to normal when the reason I am here is done. Then you all can go back to enjoying your lives." He moves off to check one of the drawers, pulling out some wires for later use. Scales frowns, looking at all the older bots before deciding not to say anything about the overall negative mood. She just attends to the work. "By the way, we finally got a workin' cure for nucleosis. Most people are already treated." Maybe that'll cheer Ratchet up. Ratchet looks pleasantly surprised. "Wow! That is good news! You've been really on top of it." He looks around the medlab. "Who's overseen things while I've been out? Inferno?" Having something solid to focus on does seem to be helping his mood while Scales works on the other hand. Stormfront pipes up, "Scales has been in charge with First Aid right there backing her up. Red Alert and Inferno has been keeping an optic on things with Red Alert spending alot of time here. And unless you want them all to continue to be in charge, you'll not let your insides get so bad again." Scales hehs, ducking her head. "Inferno got Medical in general. I jus' got put in charge of here." Ratchet uses his new mis-colored hand to wave off Stormfront's concerns. "It was fine," he insists. "It is safe to assume the Fallen's still runnin' around, 'causin' trouble? Is that why you're here, 'Dust Devil from Christmas Future'?" Ratchet scowls. He looks around the room once more. "At least you all don't seem to have broken anything too severely." Scales heys and baps Ratchet with the back of a paw. "It was NOT fine," she says in an offended tone. "As soon as some of the build up was cleared out, you sprang leaks like a sprinkler!" Stormfront nods to Scales assessment, "I didn't realize Scales could swear so well. Must be all that quality time around you Ratchet. Also...the color of the build up was....quite interesting." He smiles at the medics, staring at them before he turns. "I should go discuss a few things with Optimus about the fallen and the future." Ratchet frowns, laying back down. "OK. OK. When things calm down, I'll take better care of myself. Promise." Easy promise to make - things never calm down around here. "And Stormfront - good luck with everything. I'm powering down." Scales curls up on Ratchet's arm for now. Medics make the worst patients, which is why literally sitting on them helps to make sure they don't sneak off when nobody's looking. Log session ending at 15:30:09 on Thursday, 29 August 2019.